


Love-Hate

by treesmonarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesmonarch/pseuds/treesmonarch
Summary: He hated this feeling. [SasuSaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 29





	Love-Hate

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Her laugh reminded Sasuke of wind chimes tinkling in the summer breeze. It calmed him. But it also irked him to no end.

He hated the way her green eyes sparkled with curiosity no matter where she looked.

He hated the fact that her radiant smile would have his heart beating in his throat.

He hated the way his face would heat up when she looked at him with those rosy cheeks of hers.

He hated the urge he sometimes got to run a hand through her pink locks and tuck it behind her ear for her.

He hated the way she would take all the colour with her when she walked out of a room.

He hated how she would never be able to hate _him,_ no matter how cold he was to her.

And despite everything he did to convince himself, to look at anywhere but the truth, deep down he knew.

Uchiha Sasuke was so hopelessly in love with Haruno Sakura.

And he hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring all my work here don't mind me XD


End file.
